1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a coating liquid, and a recording medium.
2. Related Art
In the package printing field, printing information may be individually modified in accordance with the development of a small-lot and a short delivery period. In this case, an ink jet method has been used as the main printing method.
Focusing on the ink used for the ink jet method, the ink is roughly divided into a solvent ink, an oil-based ink, and a water-based ink, and the water-based ink is preferably used from a viewpoint of having less influences on the environment.